Ace Grit
Staffel 2 Ace Grit ein Junge, der im Bakugan Wiederstand ist. Er ist Darkus Spieler. Da er und Dan ähnliche Anzüglichkeiten haben, gibt es eine Spannung zwischen den beiden. Er ist 16 Jahre alt und hegt Gefühle für Mira. Obwohl sie diese Tatsache nicht sieht. Sein Partner Bakugan ist Darkus Percival und sein Fallen Bakugan ist Falcon Fly, weiter entwickelt zu Flash Falcon Fly. Auf dem Weg nach Alpha City hatten er und Mira einen Streit: Mira will die Zerstörung der Dimensions-Steuer Geräte verschieben, weil sie nach ihren Bruder Keith suchen will, aber Ace ist der Meinung, dass sie sich dabei verletzen könnte und sie Zeit verschwenden würde. Während der Entscheidung wer von ihnen am Alpha City Turnier teilnehmen soll, ist die Entscheidung auf Ace und Shun gefallen. Auf das ersten Blick sieht es so aus, als ob es Ace stört wie Shun kämpft, trotz der Tatsache, dass Shun wirklich nur helfen will. Die beiden haben sich so gezankt, dass sie dies fast das Halbfinale gekostet hat, aber sie schaffen es ihre Differenzen beiseite zu stellen und waren endlich mal der gleichen Meinung. Daraufhin kämpfen sie gegen Lync und Volt. Sie besiegen Lync's Altair zusammen. Shun sagt, dass Ace wie Dan sei, was natürlich wahr ist, aber Ace nicht besonders zu gefallen scheint. Er macht sich Sorgen um Mira als er ihre Stimme mitten in der Nacht hört, was in Wahrheit Shadow ist, der ihn in eine Falle lockt. Er versucht sie zu retten, was seine Liebe zu Mira beweist. In derselben Folge in einem Flashback sieht man, dass Ace nie in Bakugan Turnieren teilgenommen hat. Mira näherte sich ihm und besiegte ihn in einem Kampf. Darauf begrüßte sie ihn in den Wiederstand und gab ihm Darkus Percival. Nachdem er von Mylene geschlagen wurde, sieht man ihn mit Shun und Marucho gefangen. Aber sie sind später befreit von Spectra und Mira, aber Ace und die Anderen wissen nicht, dass sie es waren. In dem Preview von Folge 13 sagte er "Das ist für Mira" vielleicht ist das noch ein Beweis, dass er Mira mag. Und in Folge 45 zeigt sich auch das er Gefühle für Mira hat, weil er eifersüchtig auf Keith ist. Das beweißt sich, weil er rot wird als Julie zu ihm sagt " kein Grund zur Eifersucht". Über seine Familie ist nichts bekannt oder ob er noch Eltern hat.Keiner weiß ob er allein groß geworden ist und ob seine Eltern noch leben. Kämpfe Ace' Bakugans *Percival wird zu Midnight Percival *Falcon Fly wird zu Flash Falcon Fly *Darkus Freezer (Rückblende) *Haos Anchorsaur (In Folge 8 gewonnen) Galerie Ace.jpg Ace Screen.jpg Ace Screen 2.jpg Ace und Percival.jpg Ace_und_Percival_1.jpg Ace_Battle.jpg Ace_und_Shun_vs._Lync_und_Volt.jpg|Ace und Shun vs. Lync und Volt accee3.jpg ace_bakugan.jpg Ace_Grit___Shock_by_AceSwemco.jpg ace2.jpg bakuganacegaleriabakuga.jpg 3198262large.jpg|link=Ace Ace Grit (Firework) for one of my very good friends 188.jpg|Ace im Bakuganinterspace What_are_you_doing__Julie__by_AceSw.jpg Ace Grit (Firework) for one of my very good friends 083.jpg|Ace und Percival Bakugan AMV (Ace and Percival) (dedicated to OfficialAceGrit 047.jpg Ace Grit (Firework) for one of my very good friends 157.jpg Ace Grit (Firework) for one of my very good friends 104.jpg acegaleriabakugan.jpg Bakugan AMV (Ace and Percival) (dedicated to OfficialAceGrit 104.jpg|Ace mit Maske Bakugan AMV (Ace and Percival) (dedicated to OfficialAceGrit 040.jpg Siehe Auch en:Ace Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Wiederstand Kategorie:Neu Vestroia Charaktere Kategorie:Neue Schicksalsspieler Kategorie:Ace Grit